A Demon's Masquerade
by truviet189
Summary: Neji is going to fight someone from the Hidden Mist Village to end a war.When the opponent arives,everyone is put in a shock!The battles are perilous and lifethreatening.Feelings are twisted and the blanks filled in.Identies are flipped.FullSummaryInside.


A Demon's Masquerade

By: truviet189

Summary: Neji has to beat someone from the famous clan in the Village of the Hidden Mist, when he does, he will have the chance to be moved into the main house of the Hyuuga clan and become the leader. Yet somehow, opponent that's fighting against Neji is quite the surprise. Feelings are twisted, the blanks revealed, and things are thrown into a meaningless turmoil of emotions.

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--

Title of Chapter

**POV-Point of View**

**Time-Skips**

_Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"

* * *

Chapter One: The Challenge

**Normal POV:**

Tenten and Neji were sparring as usual. It was the same routine everyday. It started off like an even fight. Tenten threw a kunai first, which Neji countered with another. Then Tenten started barraging Neji with a whole bunch of weapons from her scrolls, but when they got close enough, Neji started his Hakke Rokujuu to deflect the weapons and so they countered against Tenten, who put her arms up to guard herself. Then, she took out a scythe to defend herself, so in the end she just got scratches.

When she landed, she stopped and told Neji, "Hinata is coming this way Neji".

Neji only replied with his usual, "Hn…"

Hinata waved and ran until she came close enough and stopped and said, "N-N-Neji-nii-san, m-m-my father wants t-t-t-to see you…" she was breathing heavily as she said urgently, "right now. He sent me to tell you this."

Neji replied, "Hn. I'll go now then. Tenten, come on. You'll wait outside, then we'll spar in the Hyuuga backyard."

Tenten just said excitedly, "Okay then! Let's go! Hinata, come on. Don't stutter too much 'kay? Well, anyways, let's go!"

With that, all three of them left to the Hyuuga compound.

Later at the Hyuuga compound… 

"Neji, I called you here for a very important reason. The Hidden Mist Village are in a bit of a war against Konoha, and the Hokage requested a peace treaty with them by having someone of the famous clans in Konoha and the Hidden Mist marry one another. It couldn't be the Uchiha clan; the boy has already refused, so it was to be the Hyuuga clan," Hisashi had a serious look on his face and took a breath before he said, "Neji, I want you to be the one fighting against that person. It has been stated that this 'person' they want to have fight against us is a girl, so they want a man to fight."

Neji had the same look on his face when he came in. The only thing he says is, "Is that all?"

Hisashi got a bit irritated, so he raised his voice in anger and said, "Neji, this is serious. Since the Hidden Mist Village was disconnected to us, we don't know much of their skill. So be cautious. Also, if you win, YOU must marry the girl and she stays here with us as the peace treaty. If you lose, that girl will walk out on us and the war will be continued because at any moment, they can join another village and plot against us. Do you understand Neji?"

"I will have to marry her if I win huh? Well then, it doesn't really have to be m-" Neji was cut off be interrupted by Hisashi.

"You will be able to join the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, have the seal removed, and become my successor. As in the Hyuuga Head." Hisashi quickly replied with ease.

Neji was finally interested, so he immediately took the deal. "When is the fight then Hisashi-sama?"

"It's three days from now. You are to train, we also expect that you win since you are the infamous Hyuuga prodigy. You are dismissed."

"Hai." And with that, Neji left the room and told Tenten about the great news. She was quite surprised and only said, "Well, we better get started then shouldn't we?" Neji nodded and started as usual.

Hours Later… 

Neji said, "That's enough. Tenten, I know all of your weaknesses. This fight is so boring. I can see that you are done, so this spar is pointless. I am off to find another sparring partner. You are too weak." His words were laced with cruelty and harshness.

When Tenten heard those words, she had a sudden glimpse of hatred in her eyes, but the next moment, it was gone. "F… fine. I'm done," gasp Tenten, "I AM too weak to be your sparring partner then…" There was hurt in her eyes, but she dared say nothing.

When Neji saw what he thought was the damage that he had done, he felt the guilt, eating him up from the inside. He turned his back on her; not daring to face her pained faced, and left. Tenten looked up, watching Neji go, and if he had turned around, he would've seen the blood lust in her eyes and a cruel smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

**Moments Later in the Streets of Konoha:**

"OI! NEJI!" it was obviously the ramen-loving blonde…

"Hn. Naruto, it's you. I have a request, spar with me." Apparently, Neji had finally found the one guy that he got beat by, and of course you know what kind of thing just sparks in his head…

"Huh? Oh, sure then, but let's have some ramen! Ya know, it's cause I need to be ready for the whole sparring thins and besides, I'm kinda hungry and all. Heh!" Naruto said.

"Hn… Fine."

--xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo--

----------------Author's Comments! HELP ME!!!----------------

This if my very 1st fanfiction, and… well, I have no idea how to write out a fighting scene. He…he? Please help me! Cause I know the story won't be that exciting. So please help me! BTW, I know it's a bit OOC, but oh well. All flames or any type of reviews welcome.


End file.
